


L is for Little Black Dress

by Adayinmymeadow



Series: Simon one-shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Simon see his girlfriend in a sexy black dress and wants her.





	L is for Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the format looks weird, i pulled this from tumblr since the site went loco.

Simon’s group had found an abandoned plaza they had yet to search for items, it seemed untouchable in this post apocalyptic world. So they got to work gathering and packing what they could use in the sanctuary. Once they filled up the trucks and we’re ready to go home, Simon realized Addie was missing. Arat informed him that Addie had went in to the abandon clothing store, stating that his girlfriend need new clothes since hers were hand-me-downs from her previous group. With instructions to his people to go home, promising that they would catch up he headed toward the store looking for his Addie.  
He had found her in the women section of the abandoned clothing store. She was looking at herself in the mirror turning this way and that, as if debating to keep what she was wearing. There was a bag full of clothing and shoes next to the mirror, Addie's messenger bag neatly placed on top. Simon never seen Addie in a dress before, especially a black dress that hugged her curves. A dress that made her look so innocent and seductive at the same time. He admired her from afar, she hadn’t realized that he was watching her. He noticed the dress’s bodice had a heart shape cut, which had lace joined that came up to her neck. The dress stopped mid thigh, showing off her shapely legs, she had found lacy tights that had small hearts scattered over the fabric. Simon watched as she bent over to strap on heels she had found and he groaned in pleasure to see she wasn’t wearing underwear underneath her tights.  
Addie spun around to see Simon leaning against an empty display stand that once held jewelry. She felt her face burn with embarrassment. She hadn’t seen him standing there. She was also embarrassed because the dress she was wearing was a size too tight.  
“good lord above.” Simon growled voice husky with desire, he had taken a few steps toward her. “you look,” he paused eyes trailing up and down her body, he licked his lips and grinned down at her. “mouthwatering.” She didn’t say anything, she was too shy and embarrassed. Addie never wore anything like that before. Hell, before the Walking Dead took over she was a pants and t-shirt gal telling herself that maybe one day she would wear something sexy, but that time never did come.  
“thank you.” She said softly, she had her back against the mirror looking down at her feet. Simon took another step closer to her until he was a few inches from her. He stared down at her, she still looking down. He took a mental notes that the heels had gave her five more inches to her height. He reached out taking her chin in his hand and making her look up at him, but she looked away. Simon sighed in frustration.  
“is this because of the twinky thing?” he asked. “I said I was sorry.” Addie looked up at him in confusion.  
“what? No…” she trailed off, biting her lip in thought. Simon was her boyfriend, she could confide in him with anything. “it’s just, I’ve never wore a dress like this and I’m a little embarrassed.” Simon raised his eyebrows in disbelief.  
“embarrassed?” he took a step back and gave her the up and down. “you look hot mami.” Addie laughed and shook her head. “muy callente.” He finished wiggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed again. Simon had begged her to teach him a few things in Spanish, but he only wanted to learn the naughty things.  
She found herself reaching up to hug Simon, he returned the gesture in a tighter form. Addie felt something hard poking in to her hips. A blush formed on her face when she realized what it was. She looked up at Simon, and saw him smiling down at her. He reached up cupping her jaw in his hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She felt her heart thumping against her rib cage, the wetness between her legs suddenly apparent. She wanted him.  
She found herself reaching up and grabbing his hand to kiss his palm gently. She then kissed him on the mouth surprising the taller man. He pulled away, mouth open in disbelief . Addie was surprised with herself as well. She and Simon hadn’t had sex the two months that they had been together, and she was too shy to kiss him on the mouth. They had a chat about it when they first got together, and Simon had promised never to push her into something she didn’t want to do. He had patiently waited. It took her two weeks to let him hold her hand, a month before he could touch her, two weeks ago she allowed him to kiss her on the forehead or neck. They didn’t share a room at all, but every now and then she liked to nap with him. Now Addie wasn’t a prude, she just wasn’t used to the idea that someone would want to have sex with her. She had only two lovers in her 28 years of life and both of them were really bad. They always told her to be quiet, one of them didn’t like that she scratched or bite. The other once told her if she had lost weight she could have an orgasm. She never had one with either of them. Taking a deep breath, she kissed him again. But quickly pulled away when she felt him tense up.  
“I’m sorry, I-“ Simon cut her off by kissing her again and pushing her up against the mirror, hands at either side of her pinning her in place. He kisses were needy and rough. She found herself moaning in his mouth when hebbegun to grind himself against her.  
“may I touch you?” he whispered, kissing her neck and biting her earlobe gently. He pulled away from her to stare down at her. Addie didn’t answer but closed her eyes. Simon felt himself smile as he leaned down and kissed her again, his hands gently running up and down her hips. He groped and squeezed at the back of her thighs, pulling her closer to his harden member. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to taste her. He had dreams about it, hell he even touched himself in the privacy of his room to the idea of being on his knees, pleasuring her with his tongue. He was about to come to the idea of it. He pulled away from her again. “may I taste you?” Addie’s eyes widen and stared up at him. She didn’t know what to say. Her exes never had done that before, she didn’t know what to expect so she answered with the first sentence that came to mind.  
“do you want me to take off the tights? Or my dress? ” Simon gave himself a mental high-five and shook his head to her question.  
“oh, hell no. I want you in that dress. ” she watched him as he sank to his knees giving her kisses allover her chest and torso, down her stomach. She watched him run his hands up and down her hips and then he gently begun to push up the edge of her dress, slowly, it rode up over her thighs, and finally up to her hips. Simon found himself moaning as he was greeted with the sight of her. He gave light kisses, he gently pushed at her thighs until her legs were spread out . He littered her thighs kisses before ripping the tights in the crotch area. He looked up at Addie, giving her some time just in case she decided she didn’t want to do this. But when she nodded down at him his heart sang a chorus of “yes!”  
Then he buried his face in her aching arousal, she cried out as Simon’s tongue begun to work her. She found herself digging her nails in to his shoulders and moving her hip against him. Simon found himself palming his hardness through his pants. He was in heaven.  
Her taste was beyond was he had dreamt, her moans and curses made him hurt with an intense need. Curses and moans escaped Addie’s mouth, she was trying to be quiet just in case the undead was near by. She pleaded and whimpered. She had never thought oral sex was this amazing. She could feel her climax building up, she wanted this, she wanted him. Simon’s name spilled from her mouth in pleasure.  
Simon couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to be inside her. just before she came Simon pulled away. Addie gave a sound of protest, but he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her hard on the mouth.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he picked her up and pushed her against the mirror. “need Inside you.” He couldn’t form sentences, he just wanted her, to feel her heat Incase him. To have her moan and scream his name. He reached down between them and freed himself from his pants and with a quick movement he sank in to her. Addie cried out, he groaned. She gripped his shoulders as he begun to thrust into need. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rode against him. She was lost in pleasure, she didn’t care if her back slammed in to the mirror behind her, or if she was being too loud. She bit and scratched at Simon, demanding for more. He growled and groaned as he pounded into her.  
“bite me!” she demanded grabbing his hair and yanking Hard. He snarled as he sank his teeth in to her chest, she cried out raking her nails down his strong arms. “Simon, can you please choke me?” she whispered. Addie mentally cursed herself, why did she say that out loud? She didn’t want to scare off Simon, but at the same time it was one of her fantasy. Simon’s head snapped up to look at her in disbelief. ”please.” She took his hand and placed it around her neck. Simon felt a smile form on his face. He was ecstatic, he continued the momentum of his hips, firmly grasped Addie by her neck with his right hand. He leaned down mouth against her ear.  
“do you like me pounding your tight little wet pussy?” Simon asked. Addie whimpered, nodding her head. “good girl, now come for me.” He squeezed at her neck, and Addie saw stars. Simon begun to whisper dirty thing in her ear and while squeezing and releasing the grip on her neck. He continued to pound into her with such savagery. She thought he was going to break her.  
At that point, she could no longer hold back. Pleasure erupted within her. Her entire body shook and trembled with her climax, Simon‘s name falling from her lips. Simon roared and reared up, sinking deeper in to Addie as his orgasm hit him. He let go of her neck and violently shoved his hips in to her, slamming her against the mirror. His orgasm coursed through him. her moans, her heat, his name flowing from his mouth was too much for him to handle.  
Neither of them moved as they basked in their afterglow. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, Addie up against the mirror her legs wrapped around Simon’s torso, him holding her up and his head resting on her shoulder; both trying to catch their breath. Simon slowly removed himself from Addie with a groan and she gave a little gasp. He then gently lowered her to her feet.  
“would it be weird if I asked for a high five?” Simon asked her as she let go of him.. Addie shook her head as she readjusted her dress. Her legs felt shaky and unsteady, and she was a little sore, but happy.  
“hell, no. I just had my first orgasm ever, that deserves a high five!” she smiled up at him and hit his extended hand with hers. Simon nodded his head and begun to adjust his pants, but froze when he realized what she said.  
“first? As if you never had one before?” he asked looking up at her after zipping up his pants. she nodded, a blush on her face. Simon felt pride bloom through him. He looked around suddenly feeling scummy. He had given her, her first orgasm in an abandon and walker ridden building. He should have waited or asked her! He would have planned it better. Addie watched Simons face change through a phase of emotions. She knew he was internally arguing with himself. She reached out taking his hands in hers.  
“ it’s okay!” she smiled at him. “truth be told this is was like one of my fantasies.” Simon gave her a small smile.  
“really?” he asked. she nodded.  
“yep! It was so hot. can we do it again?” Simon laughed and pulled her close.  
“of course.” He answered his voice husky. Addie giggled and kissed him on the mouth.  
“as in right now?” she asked hopefully. A image flashed through Simon’s mind, Addie on her back in the back of his truck, eyes glazed with lust and mouth swollen from kisses. He could feel himself hardening with that though. He needed that today happen asap.  
“okay, we fulfilled one of you fantasies, it my turn.” Addie’s eyes lit up with excitement. “have you ever done it in the back of a truck?” Simon asked. Addie shook her head. Simon grinned widely, and he mentally cheered once again. “well, after you my lady. “ he said sweeping out his arm and Addie giggled with glee, before picking up her items and taking Simon’s hand in hers. The two ran towards the entrance of the building like two horny teenagers past curfew.


End file.
